


Journey in Types

by Lyuh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...I hope, It'll make sense, Multi, Use of pokemon names in different languages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyuh/pseuds/Lyuh
Summary: Pokemon AU // Monotype tournament journeySometimes, new beginnings are just what you need to get closer to your dreams, sometimes being alone slow you down, in the end adventures awaits those who choose to take risks, after all it's all yours to decide!When a new region decided that they wanted to open up a league to make itself more well known it was a given that they'd call the most promising of young trainers of all the regions, what wasn't expected though was the tournament and journey that awaited them... in teams.





	1. Prologue to a new beginning

There were tears in his eyes, despite the water cascading on his body it was easy to notice for those who were really looking but despite the air of resignation that he couldn’t totally suppress, the young boy still looked mesmerizing in the eyes of the older boy. Even in defeat he looked stunning, movements graceful even in the way he ducked his head at the sight of his precious pokemon taking one more hit. The old grainy television couldn’t even make that moment less beautiful despite the poor quality and the stuttering of the sound, he couldn’t take his eyes away from him, same as always, couldn’t help but feel heartbroken at the sight of the resigned expression and the slump of his shoulders. He rewatched it once, twice and was on his way to rewind it again when a loud cry and a very unhappy Abomasnow came obscuring his view of the screen.

“Viktor what are you doing we need to leave or we’ll be late!”

Viktor jumped and frowned at being interrupted before looking at the man behind him, Yakov was already warmly clothed for the fly that they were about to make, obviously still discontent with their destination or more likely who they’d be meeting once they would be there. Viktor sighed once again and got up from his comfortable position on the couch after having stopped his video and put the remote back at its place. He began to put his gloves and scarf before turning back toward his guardian and his pokemon.

“Sorry Yakov I didn’t see the time. You shouldn’t frown like that you’ll get wrinkles!”  
“It’s too late for that and you’re one of the main reasons! Are you sure you have everything? I’m not making the trip back to get you anything you forgot!”  
“I triple checked, don’t worry”

Viktor threw him his best smile before making sure that all his precious pokeballs were at their right place before getting out of his guardian’s house that has been his home ever since he decided to retire as the top trainer in Sinnoh after his fifth win against the champion (and his fifth refusal to take his place). When Viktor told Yakov that he wanted to go on his pokemon journey in Sinnoh to try and defeat the champion, he didn’t expect it to be so easy or that it could all become dull so fast. Not that the battles were uninteresting but when the whole region treated you like a god and that you battled the same people all the time, seeing them slowly but surely lose all hope to be able to win against you, it was hard to enjoy the feeling of winning or the trip to the Elite 4.

Once out of the door he could already see Yakov’s loyal but stubborn Staraptor from his prime time as the Sinnoh champion when he wasn’t even born yet, and went to give the bird pokemon a nice pat before looking around him to make sure the space was large enough for a safe landing of his oldest companion. Satisfied with the snowy plain that was the back of Yakov’s house, he put two fingers before his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Instantaneously, a beautiful cry met his ears before a majestic blue blur came right at him, the pokemon landing just before his feet and immediately nudged him for a cuddle. Viktor heard Yakov scoff and could already see him roll his eyes while muttering something sounding suspiciously like a “show off”. Used to that behavior from the man he was now considering like a father, Viktor didn’t even turn his way before putting his arms around the beautiful Articuno that was nuzzling against him. 

When Viktor was still a child, his parents and their pokemons were everything to him, both very well loved and loving rangers, he grew up surrounded with a lot of pokemon friends and the beautiful smile of his mother that would always relate tales of their missions that, for him, were the best of adventures, so when his parents were called about some Hippowdon becoming aggressive for obscure reasons, he never thought that the easy smile of his father and the kiss on the nose that his mother always gave him before leaving would be the last memory he’ll have of them. It was a huge shock when, half a day later, it wasn’t his parents that came back but one of their colleagues, trembling and eyes suspiciously red, eyeing him with a strange expression before murmuring something to the neighbor that was babysitting him that day. After that it was a blur of people trying to tell him that his parents would not come back and that everyone was sorry but five-year-old Viktor couldn’t comprehend why they were, if his parents took longer for this mission then it was fine, no need to cry they’ll just have even more exciting adventures to tell him after!

It all came crashing down when he finally understood, the day of the funeral everything was grey and snowy, everyone was crying, all wearing black clothes and somber expressions, the complete opposite of what his parents always were like and seeing it made him angry, he wanted to shout at them to stop it, he didn’t want to be told people were sorry and that he’ll never see his parents again, he stubbornly stayed seated in the middle of the flowers where the huge box with his favorite picture of his parents was and didn’t want to go away with the adults.

When Yakov finally got there after receiving a call from a neighbor of the Nikiforov saying that Vitya didn’t want to go home and was currently all alone in the snow at his parents’ grave, he found something he never thought he’d witness in his life. Where he expected to see a lonely crying child, he saw the son of his best friends, trembling, his small arms buried in the feathers of a legendary ice bird pokemon that seemed to be trying to comfort the boy.

Years later and everyone in Sinnoh still called Viktor ‘the boy favored by the gods’ for having tamed a legendary pokemon and making it one of his companions. Despite that Yakov knew that the truth was that they probably were both lonely and the Articuno saw Victor as family as much as the boy did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this, this is just a prologue but the idea wouldn't leave me, I'm already writing the first chapter of this but it's late and I wanted to at least post this before I got discouraged and deleted it...
> 
> I know that there is already quite a lot of pokemon fanfictions out there for YOI but I still hope you'll like this one, I just want everyone to have fun and I hope that the non-contests based content will not bother you. I still have no idea how to title this fic so I'm just going to let it at that for now but it'll probably change in the future so sorry about that.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought or to point at me any mistake, it seems that English is still too vague even after so many years studying~


	2. Prologue II : Childish expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some world building and introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter and second part of the prologue. I'm sorry it took so long, a lot happened. I'm currently working on regularity while job hunting so until I find something (and hopefully still after I do) I'll probably post at least twice a week. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if my writing is kind of messy...

The only thing that Yakov felt two hours into the trip was regret. It’s not like he didn’t know what Viktor was like or how much worse it could get when he was flying but he honestly hoped that the boy would have been able to behave himself. As if… He should have known better, after all those years, it was to be expected that all hope was lost for him. The poor man could only scoff at the younger that was racing random flying pokemon while screaming and laughing on the back of what should have been one of the most dignified legendary he ever met but acted like a playful baby Swablu every time Victor was near. Yakov still couldn’t believe how well that child got along with an Articuno. A sudden cry coming from below him made him focus his attention on his surroundings and he gave a firm pat on the feathers of his Staraptor to thank him for the reminder that they were nearing their destination. It wasn’t easy to catch up to the silver haired kid to calm him down enough to land but Yakov could definitely take the five attempts victory as a big improvement from the last time they had to fly such distance.

Once on the ground Yakov couldn’t help but wonder if Viktor would blame him if he just ran away a fast as he could. A quick look to his right showed him that the bird pokemon at his side was probably thinking the same thing he was if the tense but proud posture of his companion was anything to go by. He sighed. Remember Yakov, you’re doing this for Vitya, just stay two days and then you’ll be free to go back home. Fighting the urge to groan, the man recalled his pokemon, cutting any escape road for him and turned to Viktor who was murmuring tenderly to the legendary bird, hands deep in the blue feathers and affectionate smile in place. He fought the urge to turn around and them to their moment but the second he looked away, the Articuno was butting his head in the kid’s hair before jumping and disappearing in the sky.

\----

It was with his usual playful smile that Viktor turned toward his guardian once Aria, the legendary bird that apparently decided to adopt him, left to roam the skies above the island they had landed on. He could see the older man tense posture and couldn’t help but wince at the reminder of what (or who) was waiting for them. In hope of relaxing the atmosphere, he gasped audibly before rummaging at his belt to get the moonball attached there and threw it in the air. Instantly, a bright yellow and blue light came from the open ball accompanied by some luminous crescents and a pleased cry could be heard before a black blur started jumping around. Viktor smiled, content to see Yakov relax at being jumped by the sparkling black Furfrou. He pouted, a fake whine in his voice as he addressed his pokemon.

“Makkachin! I knew it you like Yakov more than me.”

The shiny pokemon stopped giving wet kisses to the older man and turned toward his trainer with a happy bark, his long fur glimmering as he ran to him. Makkachin was Viktor very first pokemon if you didn’t count Aria, a gift from his best friend’s family during a trip to Kalos a week before he left on his adventure around Sinnoh. Despite not being a specie one would usually see in his home region, Viktor instantly feel in love with the ball of fur and made him the star of his team. To this day, Natural Form Furfrou is the most popular in Sinnoh thanks to the impact that Makkachin had in the region and Viktor couldn’t be prouder of his dear pokemon.

It took a bit of walking but the duo arrived in front a big house in the middle of what looked like a pokemon park. Here on the step leading to the entry stood a stern looking woman and instantly Viktor felt his guardian freeze like his body recognized some imminent danger. Lilia Baranovskaya was a beautiful woman. Even years after her prime, her dignified face and perfectly put together appearance couldn’t hide the graceful but powerful contest champion she once was and the serious but caring pokemon professor she became. Still, Yakov’s ex-wife was intimidating. 

Seemingly ignoring the older man, her gaze was fixated on Viktor who was smiling at her with his usual carefree demeanor. When Makkachin ran to her, she gave him a pat on the head and the pokemon obediently sat at her feet, Yakov and Viktor got just the time to climb two steps before Lilia addressed them with the strong voice usually reserved for young trainer beginning their adventure.

“Welcome in the Geycia region! We’re still a fairly young island region but lately the population decided it was time for Geycia to become certified and get a pokemon league to allow the growing children of the region to be able to go on their adventure here instead of sending them to other professors. They also asked me to become the official pokemon professor certified by the IPU and research the acclimation of pokemon in an environment as diversified as Geycia is. Thank you for answering positively to our request of having you here Viktor, I truly appreciate it.”

\----

The Geycia region was a big island situated north of the actual world map, desert for a long time, it was only two decades ago that people decided to make the beautiful island a prosper home. Full of fire and ice type pokemon living in harmony, the island was now populated by species from all regions after the people had asked pokemon rangers to help them create towns and cities without disturbing the local pokemon. Wild pokemon of all regions had been brought to help to be afterward released on the island itself. After having peacefully succeeded in settling in, the people decided that it was time to be officially recognized as a proper trainer region by getting their own region tour and league.

Sadly, the population of the island didn’t include any certified trainer and it was decided, with the help of renowned former Pokemon Contest champion turned professor, Baranovskaya Lilia and her assistant Okukawa Minako, that it would be wiser to invite promising trainers from all region to recruit gym leaders and league Elite four plus champion. Geycia being kinda quiet as it is, it was decided that it would be better to get used to the idea of seeing trainers roaming the island by spicing up the recruitment a little. And this is how the Monotype Tournament Tour was decided.

\----

There was a Joliflor and a Gallame running around the laboratory with the grace that only experienced Contest pokemon could have. Despite carrying alarming piles of papers, they didn’t seem bothered by it at all. Viktor would have been lying if he said that he didn’t think the sight was more interesting than any explanations Lilia was giving them about the situation. An annoyed click of the tongue made the boy turn his head toward the adults with a huge smile that was only answered by the exasperated sigh of his guardian. It’s not that he wasn’t listening, because he was, but who would blame him if all the professor-y talk was boring to him. After all, the only thing the sixteen-year-old wanted to know was if his request had been granted.

“Yes Vitya, they invited the person you wanted, I can’t guarantee that he’ll come, though. You’ll have to see in two days during the teams’ inscriptions.”

Viktor couldn’t help but return a huge heart shaped smile at that. He truly couldn’t wait for the beginning of this new adventure. He really liked the project chosen to recruit a league for the new region. A monotype Tournament seemed like a good idea and being in teams meant he could, if he played his cards right, make all of this even more exciting. 

The rules were simple enough, during the introductions two days from now, interested trainers will have to group themselves in teams of five people minimum and choose a type they want to each specialize in. Once that is done, all the trainers will be registered in teams and dispersed at different locations in the region where everyone will begin a tour of the island. The goal being to gain points by challenging other trainers in other teams. Once all the teams come back to the laboratory, the team with the most points will officially become the new pokemon league for the Geycia region and will be able to choose trainers from other teams to fill in the missing gym leader spots. If every member of a team loses three matches then they’re out. To make it fair for everyone, each trainer is allowed two teams of six pokemon, a monotype team used exclusively for the tournament and composed of, if the trainer wants, one personal pokemon under level 15 plus five pokemon from the Geycia region and a personal team of pokemon at the choice of the trainer to explore the region that cannot be used in the tournament.

Viktor really liked how new this all sounded, finally maybe he wouldn’t feel so suffocated by his success anymore. Hopefully he’ll even be able to change his life for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter points :
> 
>  **Geycia :** I made up that region, it's loosely based on Island (the name is a combination Geyzer and Glacier) I don't know much about Island but I thought it would make a great region so I'm doing some research about it, if you know more and want to correct/give suggestions, feel free!  
>  **IPU :** International Pokemon Union, made up as well, in this fic it's a group of people managing every league of every region. You need to be certified to be officially recognized. Every trainer also is a part of it.
> 
> That chapter was mainly explainations about how the fic will go, I hope it's comprehensible and not too boring. If you have any question about what is said here don't hesitate to ask, if its too weird or obscure I'll change it to make it easier.
> 
> Once again thank you for reading and see you next chapter!


	3. True Begginings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally appears and the world probably wants to see him suffer. Also, friends meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the (lack of) response to this fic I reflected on myself and should probably apologize. I use fanfiction as a mean to feel better while hoping to make people feel good. I also try to get better at writing in English, which is harder than I first imagined. I truly want to apologize, the quality of my writing is even worse than I first thought it was, with no feedback on anything I've ever writen in English by native English speakers, I never realised how "boring" I was. It was probably arrogant of me to think I could turn this in an interactive fiction. Seeing as it is, I won't do that and just continue the story by myself, letting people read as they want to. Thank you for reading if you are, thank you for the kudos and I, once again, apologize to anyone coming here and being diappointed by my writing. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I'ts late, I'm posting the chapter as it is, I'll try to correct any mistake or formating after my early fishing morning tomorrow.

I wonder what I’m doing here. There are so many people, young trainers, famous ones and most of them so talented. It’s not like I belong with them, my failures probably look like a dark stain in the middle of all those people. It’s only been a couple of hours and I’m already wondering why I accepted to come to this island without knowing anything about what is happening. It’s not like I could refuse after both my family and Yuuko-chan insisted that much but still, doesn’t it seem weird, me being here? What is that, a skilled trainer assembly? It would probably have been better for Yuuko-chan to come here with somebody else, me being here doesn’t really makes any sense after all, not after what happened to the last Grand Trainer Tournament of two months ago. I wonder if 14 is too young to retire as a trainer? What am I supposed to do now? I could still help my family but they always told that three people were more than enough to tend to the onsen and the inn, Mari even told me that I’ll only be in her way if I try to help her. It’s not like I can just keep lazing at home, right?

“Yuuri?”  
“Ah, I’m sorry Yuuko-chan. So, will you finally tell me why we’re here?

\----

The two of them were just sitting in a patch of grass at the outskirts of the village where the new pokemon laboratory of Geycia apparently just opened the week before. Yuuri could see some other young trainers walking around them, mostly just taking in the different sights of a new region that no trainer has ever explored yet. Yuuko had been talking about the scenery for the past ten minutes before realizing that her friend wasn’t listening at all and I was with a concerned frown that she called his name in hope of dissipating whatever negative thought she knew he was having. It wasn’t anything unusual and even if it didn’t make her happy, she was used trying not to let it escalate too far. Despite Yuuko being two years older, the two were longtime friends. Their parents once met at the baby pokemon park where young children can play with the pokemon and were amused by how alike their named sounded, they were paired together ever since and had quickly become friends, Yuuko immediately adopting the younger boy as a little brother since she was an only child. Since they knew each other so well, Yuuko was easily able to tell when Yuuri needed to be brought back to reality but it didn’t mean that she would fall for such a simple strategy.   
“I already told you, if I were to tell you you’d probably freak out, imagine the worse and run away before I could even finish my explanations. If I let you in the dark, you’ll freak out but I know you, you’ll still want to stay to know if it is as horrible as your mind made it out to be. I’m not telling you anything, be patient, we only have one or two hours of wait now. But please Yuuri, remember that whatever were here for, your family and me would never do anything that wouldn’t be in your interest, plus it was a request from Minako-sensei so you can trust us!”

Yuuri sighed, he knew she was right but it didn’t mean he had to like it. He wouldn’t try to go against her though. Despite only being 16, Yuuko could be quite impressive when she wanted to. She looked very much like the gym leader that her mother was, standing tall and proud in her pink sweater and black skirt combo, a slight worried frown on her brows and hands firmly on her hips. Mado, her Milotic, was curled around her legs and looking at Yuuri above her shoulder with amused eyes, probably understanding what was happening between her trainer and their friend. Yuuri decided to drop the issue and return to his lunch, watching his pokemon munch happily on some berries they found on the way to their destination. Sometimes, some trainers would come up to them and start a discussion, often about Yuuko’s Milotic since people outside of Hoenn rarely evolved their Feebas “the old-fashioned way”. Yuuko had always frowned at the idea to use any other method, she considered the man-made prism scale a lazy alternative and often got into an argument with people calling her crazy for not using it when it was now available everywhere. 

It was nearing 2PM when they decided to enter the village and get to the pokemon laboratory where whatever thing Yuuko was hiding from Yuuri would take place. Already, dozens of trainers were waiting before the building, talking among themselves or showing their pokemon and a light atmosphere seemed to radiate among the groups. Yuuri could recognize some of the trainers and already he began to dread whatever was going on. Yuuko put a hand on his shoulder and smiled to him before pointing to one of the small ponds a bit apart from the rest of the people gathered. They just had the time to sit up with their pokemon when someone approached them, towering over Yuuri with a big smile.

“Didn’t think I’d see you there, you two! Don’t you have anything better to do than babysitting Fuen Town’s baby champion, Yuuko?”  
“Ugh, not you Takeshi! Don’t you have anyone else to go annoy? And don’t call Yuuri like that, he’s one of the best trainers of Hoenn, I’m sure he could beat you easily!”

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly before standing up and taking a step toward the lab. She stopped, remembering something and turned slightly towards Yuuri.

“I’m going to fetch some drinks Yuuri, wait here for a sec. And you Takeshi don’t bother him!”

Both boys watched her disappear in the crowd before Yuuri looked at his “friend”, frowning slightly as the older boy’s eyes didn’t leave Yuuko’s back.

“You shouldn’t tease her that much you know, she’ll really end up hating you…”

Takeshi jumped before meeting Yuuri’s eyes, chewing on his lip in worry.

“You think so?” A single shoulder shrug was all Yuuri did before answering.

“Probably, you know how she can be, she can easily hold a grudge. Remember Koichi? She’s still not talking to him since the last time he called Mado ugly and it was years ago… We’re not five anymore, I’m not sure teasing the girl you like will get her attention.”  
“Ouch, yeah I remember, she beat him up and her father had to intervene, the neighbor kids are still scared of her!”

Takeshi sighed and sat down before Yuuri. He stayed like that for a bit before speaking again, this time in a gentler tone.

“I heard what happened to Vicchan, I’m sorry Yuuri… For all I like to tease you, you’re an amazing trainer and definitely deserved to win the Grand Trainer Tournament. I hope you don’t let that stop you from trying today.”  
\----

It was almost time for the reveal and Viktor couldn’t stay put. He kept going from one tree to the other, looking at the crowd as if he could summon the people he wanted to see. Yakov was sitting under a tree a few meters behind him, having given up hopes to calm him down. When Viktor was invited to Geycia, he decided to take with him only two of his precious pokemon and the both of them were currently following their trainer eagerly, probably thinking the pacing was a game of some sort. It took a bubbly laugh and the unmistakable presence of a very familiar fragrance for the boy to stop and turn towards where some trainers chose to sit. There, looking at him with warm greenish eyes and a big smile was standing his very best friend, as always accompanied by Coco and Denise, the Spritzee responsible for the perfume that followed him around floating beside his face while the Ralts was perched on his shoulder, a hand on his friend’s head, probably to maintain herself. 

“Chris! You’re here. I’m so happy to see you.”

Viktor instantly enveloped him in a hug, laughing as he felt the Ralts pat his head in greeting. Chris was catching up with him after not seeing each other for quite a long time when he felt a tug at his leg and a whine stopped their conversation. Two pairs of eyes traveled lower to a small pokemon sat between their legs. The pure white fox cocked its head to the side, all six of its fluffly tails giving a content swipe to the side at finally getting some attention. Instantly, Chris brightened up and picked up the Alolan Vulpix, nuzzling the fur atop its head.

“Neige, I missed you too! I’m happy to see that you grew up so much since the last time, those split tails look so beautiful. Coco is happy to see you too.” – The Spritzee gave an affirmative cry, releasing a little more perfume in happiness – “I’m glad to see that you take good care of her and Makkachin, Victor, and that you decided to take them with you, I missed them.”  
If Makkachin had been given to Viktor by Chris’s parents as his very first pokemon, Neige was also somewhat of a gift from his best friend. When Chris went to Alola and Viktor to Hoenn, they decided to get each other some peculiar souvenirs and both came back with an egg for the other. When the beautiful white fox hatched, Viktor instantly fell in love and asked his best friend how to say snow in his mother language to name his newest addition to his team. Meanwhile, Chris got surprised with an adorable Ralts that he named Denise after his favorite Kalos Queen, moved to tears to finally have the same pokemon as his idol, the former champion/star of Kalos, Dianthéa.

“So, tell me Viktor, did you meet him? Is he here? Your mystery ‘partner of destiny’ as you call him.”

Viktor’s smile instantly fell, eyes darting towards the clearing where all the trainers summoned where gathered. He was just about to turn back to his friend when his eyes spotted a very familiar pair of burgundy orbs, for once not clouded by tears. He gasped, blinking to make sure he wasn’t imagining things before grasping his chest, a huge smile breaking his face in two.

“Chris! That’s him, he’s here! Oh my god, it’s really happening! Chris I’m freaking out, it’s really him! What do I do?”

“Calm down Viktor, if you combust you won’t be able to talk to him.” 

Th two best friend where plotting an approach when a sudden noise interrupted them. Glancing up, they noticed that it was time and Professor Lilia was standing on top of the stairs to her laboratory, her assistant Minako placing a mic before her with the help of both women’s pokemons. No time for plans, Viktor would have to do what he does best: Impulsively go for it and think later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Happy Birthday Seung Gil! <3 Even if it's not the case anymore in Japan and that I'm 30min late in France too, its still the 6 somewhere in the world so it's fine!
> 
> Notes :
> 
> **Mado :** Yuuko's Milotic is named Mado, it is both a reference to Yuuko's nickname "Ice Castle Madonna" and because I'm Ensemble Stars trash where best boy Kagehira Mika call Itsuki Shu's beautiful doll (named Mademoiselle) "Mado-nee"  
>  **The prism scale debate :** Yuuko evolved her feebas by maxing her beauty, she doesnt like the alternative. In TiJ's world, the scale is man made because the berries used to max a Feebas beauty were extremely rare outside of Hoenn in the past. If a lot of people in Hoenn now use the scale, Yuuko think of it as lazy. It is her own opinion alone though.  
>  **Fuen Town :** It is Lavaridge Japanese name. I will use the "original" names for the cities in the language used in the country a region is based of. Same goes for pokemon names when adressed by a person from a non English speaking region (for exemple, Chris refer to his Spritzee as a "Fluvetin", Yuuko to her Milotic as a "Milokarosu")  
>  **Neige :** Snow in French, Viktor called his Alolan Vulpix like that to show his appreciation to Chris who was the one to gift him the egg.  
>  **Kalos Queen :** I use Kalos's unique girl only "contest" type of art used in the anime. The Denise used in this fic is a refererence to Denise Biellmann. They will be more reference to real life skaters use both as characters and for pokemon nicknames, I'll always put them in the notes.


End file.
